


He's Done

by StarGarden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, M/M, Pidge/Hunk/Shiro/Allura/Coran are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGarden/pseuds/StarGarden
Summary: Lance is done with how the team had been treating him while Keith was gone. Red had broadcasted his outburst to the team and Keith is not happy.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 32





	He's Done

Lance was done. He just got back from saving Allura and Blue by sacrificing himself to take the shock, and when she brought him back all she did was yell at him for being stupid. Not even a thank you. Lance threw his bayard and helmet to the ground screaming in frustration. Lance has tried so hard the past few months to bottle everything up. To ignore the side comments about him. The pain in his heart when anyone told him to shut up, but now he was done.

"Red I'm so fucking tired of this shit! I'm tired of there cruel and awful comments they make about me. I'm tired of hearing the same things. "Lance take this seriously", "Lance stop slacking off", "Lance stop begging for attention", "Lance this all your fault", and my favorite "Lance could shut up for once in your life". I'm tired of pretending that they don't mean it when they do. I'm tired of being blamed for everything just because it's easier to blame me than take the blame themselves. I know why they do it, I know they do it because they know I'm not going to say anything back. They know that I stop trying to every time they talked over me when I tried to defend myself," He screamed

"I'm tired of the comments. "I' am taking this seriously. I'm not slacking off since Keith left every time we have free time I'm in the training deck for hours. Even when it's way past midnight and I'm exhausted. If the bothered to even fucking check the log they would know. Every time I try to voice my concerns or say something doesn't feel right, it's stop begging for attention Lance. And you know what Red, every time I said something doesn't feel right I' am right. Something always goes wrong! If they would listen to me then maybe it wouldn't end up as it did. 

"And sure I can shut up. I can stop talking for as long as they like because it not like it's the only thing keeping me sane. I talk to keep the voice in my head at bay. I talk so that the voices in my head aren't so loud when they tell me I'm not good enough. That I'm nothing, a waste of space, useless, that I'm not part of the team and that I'm just a replacement for Keith. Red I'm only a replacement for Keith, I know that but it hurts. I've always been the replacement. I was the replacement for Blue until Allura was ready to take the spot. Now she doesn't even talk to me, and when Keith left I took his spot as a replacement until he comes back. Then what? Allura has gotten farther with Blue than I ever did, what happens when he comes back? Will, I just get kicked to the curb because I wasn't good enough?" Lance was sobbing at that point.

"I tried to ask Coran for something to compete with my depression and suicidal thoughts Red. I tried to ask for something similar to the anti-depressants I took before I ran out, but no. I was told to go back to my room because the team was discussing something important. Did you get that? I was told to go back to my room because the team was discussing something Important without me. I wanted to end it right then and there. "I can't do it anymore Red. I'm too tired to do it anymore. I don't want to even go home anymore. I just want to be done with it all, to end the pain. Please..," Lance had passed out from the stress of being shocked with such power and then the outburst. Then the recording ended. Red had been recording Lance the whole time and broadcasting it to the team and Keith. 

______________________________

Everyone was shocked at what they had just witnessed. They were talking with Lieutenant Lahn inside the Galran base when the screen started to show a video of Lance yelling in the hangar. At first, he was just yelling then it turned to sobbing as he talked about everything he had been bottling up for the last few months. When he fell unconscious the screen went black and words appeared on the screen in red. "Do you understand what you have done?" it said. Pidge had a hand over mouth and tears in her eyes, Hunk was hovering over a trash can threatening to throw up as tears fell from his eyes, Shiro stood there in shock mouth hanging open with the Lieutenant, Allura and Coran had a hand over there mouths like Pidge, and finally, Keith was fuming. 

"What the FUCK!" he screamed at the rest of them. "Is this what has been happening while I was gone? What is wrong with you people! How could you do that to one of your teammates? Lance has done nothing but be nice to all of us. He has been smiling all this time even though he is hurting on the inside for us. He is what keeps us together and sane with his happy and up go personality and you took advantage of it! You made him feel worthless and not apart of the team! Are you happy now? Is this what wanted? I'm ashamed to call you guys friends. I expected better from all of you, especially you Hunk. You have been his friend for years and then you just throw him away and treat him like trash. We are all going back to the castle and all of us are going apologize to him and then stay the fuck away from him! Am I understood?" He yelled. Everyone quickly nodded and left the room to there lions. Keith apologized to the Lieutenant and join the rest of his "team".

When Lance woke up from the pod he stumbled into someone's arms. They smelled like cinnamon and a little peppermint. Lance knew that smell by heart, it was Keith. Keith had moved his hand to Lance's hair and started to run his hands through it. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise," Keith whispered.

After that everyone had apologized about how they were acting towards him with tears in their eyes. Lance didn't forgive them he did he could, at least not for a while. He only let Keith near him and then he confessed to him. His feelings were happily returned with a makeout session. Everything was looking up and he finally felt happy.


End file.
